


You're Mine

by mammonrights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lucifer, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonrights/pseuds/mammonrights
Summary: Lucifer isn't happy watching you dance with his brothers in that short little dress. He'll have to remind you just who you belong to.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	You're Mine

Walking into the palace, you feel everyone's eyes on you. Is it because of your dress or because you're human? You're not sure. You just look for someone you know, and the first person happens to be Mammon. His cheeks burn as his eyes take in the way you look in the dress. "Should you really be wearin' that? I-I mean you look good, but-" Mammon sputters, before finally getting a grip and shutting his mouth. 

"Oh my  _ goodness _ you look so good!!" You hear a familiar voice scream. Looking over your shoulder, you see Asmo running towards you. His hands immediately run down your sides and you slap them away. "Hey! Just because it's there doesn't mean you can just touch all you want." You tease, to which Asmo pouts. "It's not fair, I bought this for you!" You laugh, taking the drink from his hands and sipping. "Thank you for the drink and the dress." You wink before sauntering off. 

At some point during the night, you had ended up in the arms of Mammon, Satan and Asmo to dance. Your hips sway to the music as you let Satan’s hands roam your sides. The dance floor area was mostly crowded so you weren't on display, but all of a sudden you felt a sharp, almost  _ predatory  _ gaze on your back. Satan's hands were on your hips, falling dangerously close to your ass through your short dress as you danced. And oh, that is the last straw…

  
  


He holds you like that for another minute before someone behind you clears their throat. Satan smirks and you can tell just by that look that there's an angry Lucifer behind you. "A word, my dear?" Lucifer's voice sends chills up your spine. He's mad, like _ really _ mad. Satan releases his grip and you spin to face the taller demon. "Yeah of course…" You smile weakly at him. He doesn't buy it, gripping your wrist hard enough to make you wince and pulls you through the party. 

He leads you into a room and tosses you in front of him, kicking the door shut. Your body fills with adrenaline knowing what's likely to come next. When you turn around to look, you see those beautifully intimidating black wings of his. Now you  _ really _ know you're in trouble. He strides to you confidently, a gloved hand reaching out to your chin. He pushes you back until your legs hit a desk and you fall back. His arm has you pinned down by your neck, already making you gasp for air. “What the hell was that out there, huh?” He growls, wings fluttering to show even more emotion. You play ignorant. “I don’t know what you mean, Luci.” You breathe, a bratty smile playing on your lips.

Lucifer presses down harder on your airways and you let out a strangled moan. “Don’t fucking play with me right now. Waltzing in here wearing next to nothing, flirting and dancing with whoever was close enough to touch you. You had my brothers practically drooling over you, and all the while you were ignoring me.” He releases his hand, hearing you gasp to catch your breath. “Flip yourself around like the good slut I know you can be.” He says, but he’s already taking your hips and spinning you so your face is pressed against the desk. You recognize this as Diavolo’s desk and the shiver that runs up your spine brings out a moan with it. 

Lucifer smacks hard across your ass. “I don’t want to hear another word, got it?” His voice is already heavy with lust. You barely suppress a whimper. “Y-yes sir.” You whisper, biting hard on your lip as you receive another smack. "Good." Lucifer grunts. You hear the sound of his belt coming loose, shuddering as Lucifer drags the leather down your back. He taps it lightly against your ass as a warning. “ _ Don’t  _ make me use this.” He whispers into your ear. “As angry as I am, I’m not exactly looking to carry you out of here. I don’t think that would look very good.” 

His gloved hand slides down your back before reaching between your legs to find you skipped out on panties all while wearing this dress that just covers your ass. The growl that comes from his lips is  _ carnal,  _ you know you messed up big time. “I can’t fucking believe you. If I hadn’t stopped you from throwing yourself at Satan, you probably would be fucking him right now wouldn’t you? Or  _ Mammon,  _ for fuck’s sake. Maybe even both...” His voice is dark, anger dripping off every word. “I saw you all night, throwing yourself into their arms. Were you  _ trying  _ to piss me off?” Even through his gloves, you can feel his nails digging into your inner thigh. 

You let out a whimper, to which Lucifer chuckles darkly. “Oh, you wanted this, didn’t you?” He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls  _ hard,  _ causing your back to arch off the desk. “You don’t deserve my cock. Dirty whores like you shouldn’t get any reward…” He growls. “But… I’m selfish, and  _ I  _ want to fuck that tight hole so I’m going to.” He sighs, rutting his hips against your ass. You feel just how hard he is through his pants. “And don’t for a second think that you’ll be cumming tonight.” He chuckles. “Only good girls who don’t grind on my  _ fucking brothers  _ get to cum.” 

Your body feels on fire, head to toe you feel so incredibly warm. Letting go of your hair, he pushes you back down against the hard surface of Diavolo’s desk. Lucifer strips himself of his gloves, pulls down the zipper of your dress and digs his nails straight down your back. You mewl at the mixture of pain and pleasure, back arching into his touch. Angry red marks show in his wake, the sight only eggs Lucifer on more. “Maybe I should let them fuck you, all of them. That’d show you just how much fucking better I am than them. How’d you like that?" You can't stop yourself from whimpering at the thought. 

Lucifer's mind races for a moment, a part of him furious you'd even  _ think  _ of letting his younger brothers fuck you but he can't deny the way his cock twitches at the thought, trapped in now incredibly too tight slacks. He's confident enough that you'd come back to him. ' _ Maybe at a later date….'  _ He thinks to himself. Right now, he needs you to relieve his frustration. You hear his pants fall to the ground finally, your body thrums in anticipation. 

Perking your ass up to entice him only earns you a hard smack. " _ Behave." _ He says through gritted teeth. "Your punishment continues when we get home." His threat, while intimidating, also makes you throb between your legs. Lucifer can see the way you squeeze your thighs together, looking for any sort of relief. He kicks your feet apart, spreading you in front of him. 

Lucifer lets the tip of his cock tease your entrance, gathering your juices around him. You're desperate to feel more, nails digging into the wooden desk. He's teasing you with the shallowest thrusts, cock barely entering you at all. It doesn't matter, you're already moaning for more. Lucifer takes his bunched up gloves from before and holds them to your mouth. Begrudgingly, you open to hold them between your teeth. "Now be quiet,  _ pet."  _

His sentence is punctuated by his hips lurching forward and pushing his cock deep into your needy cunt. Your fingers grip the edge of the desk, knuckles going white as you try to contain the scream that threatens to leave your lips regardless of any gag. Lucifer doesn't give you more than a second to adjust to being so suddenly stretched. He knows you can take it. He knows you  _ love  _ to take it just like this. 

Lucifer takes your hands and pulls them behind your back, holding them so you can't move as he pounds you into the desk. Even though your moans are muffled, you're positive anyone who walked passed this room would hear the way Lucifer's hips hit your ass over and over again. 

  
  


You're aching for release, for him to let you cum but you know he won't allow it, certainly not now. "Remember who you  _ belong _ to." Lucifer grunts, letting your hands free so he can grip your sides tighter. His nails scrape the skin of your hips to match the claw marks down your back. His relentless pace doesn't ease up, cock hitting so deep it's hurting you with every thrust. It hurts  _ so good.  _

  
  


__ Lucifer's wings flutter uncontrollably as he nears release, you can always tell by the slight breeze they give off. He gives your ass another hard hit and continues fucking you through his orgasm. He groans against your shoulder as he rides out the pleasure.

  
  


Looking down at you, he does feel a slight tinge of regret. He should've waited until you were home, but you  _ had _ to have been doing all that on purpose. You wanted this and he knew it. He'll take care of those scrapes later, silently promising to by kissing your back gently. He zips your dress back up for you, letting his softening cock slide out as he steps back. You're left a panting mess, only being held up by the desk you're leaning on. "It's a shame you didn't wear panties tonight. Guess you'll just be leaking cum for the rest of the night…" Lucifer chuckles. 

Slowly, you start to move yourself off the desk, wobbly legs make it hard to stand. Lucifer looks at you for a long moment. "You'll be alright for the rest of the night, yes?" His hand comes to caress your cheek and you happily lean into his touch. You smile gently and nod. 

  
Once you return to the rest of the party, all eyes are on you once more. Did something happen? Did you look different? You weren't aware just how visible the claw marks down your back were in your dress. Everyone knows what had just happened… Lucifer keeps his distance from you, though the smirk on his face is a telltale sign. Mammon can't look at you the rest of the night without getting hard thinking about what Lucifer got to do to you. ' _ So unfair….'  _

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but figured I'd add it here! this was completely self indulgent hahah but now I'm thinking about continuing it into a series where Lucifer lets you mess around with the rest of his brothers under his conditions just to prove that he is indeed the best. The chapters most likely will go as followed:  
> 1 Levi  
> 2 Belphie  
> 3 Asmo  
> 4 Beel  
> 5 Mammon  
> 6 Satan (will most likely end up being a threesome 😙✌🏻)
> 
> follow me on tumblr!! https://miiyaatsumu.tumblr.com/


End file.
